1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an open/close device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology for providing openable/closable blades, for example, to protect a lens in a video camera or other imaging apparatus. For example, the video camera described in JP-A-2005-77574 has a lens barrier including a single blade that linearly slides between a position where the blade covers a lens and a position where the blade retracts from the lens. The video camera described in JP-A-2005-308898 has a lens barrier including a driving blade pivotally supported by a housing or other members and a driven blade pivotally supported by the driving blade. The driving blade and the driven blade are unfolded and cover a lens. When the driving blade rotates and retracts from the lens, the driven blade rotates relative to the driving blade, overlaps therewith, and is accommodated along with the driving blade in an area that does not overlap with the lens.